


Большой Джо

by ab_ovo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Fat fetish, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab_ovo/pseuds/ab_ovo
Summary: В здоровом теле - здоровый дух, считают в Комитете. Те, у кого появились нездоровые вопросы или наклонности, исчезают по ночам.





	Большой Джо

**Author's Note:**

> все герои совершеннолетние и старше 18 лет, мастурбация, фэт-фетиш

Большой Джо любил мороженое, и это был отличный шанс. Увесистый аргумент в пользу Майкла. Если твой отец — владелец кафе-мороженого, можно получать дивиденды не только в младшей школе. Ближе к колледжу одноклассники начинают больше ценить друзей, родители которых дают приличные карманные или оставляют дом под присмотром дальней родни на все выходные. Но кафе-мороженое остается классным козырем и уступает только пивному бару в старших или магазину игрушек в младших классах. Тем более, когда у тебя неограниченный кредит.

Отец предоставил запасы кафе в распоряжение Майкла в самом начале школы, наказав подружиться с одноклассниками. Велел записывать расходы в журнал учета, чтобы пополнять запас вовремя, но в остальном ничем не ограничивал, наоборот, пояснил, что ценные друзья заводятся с самого первого дня в школе. Сегодня выбиться в люди, оперируя бадейкой со сладостями, можно так же верно, как если бы у тебя был прямой и неограниченный доступ к информации.

Майкл собирался махнуться козырями. Информацию на мороженое, ни больше ни меньше. С другим этот фокус мог бы не пройти, и пришлось бы расстаться с деньгами или придумывать сложные бартерные многоходовки, но с Большим Джо все было проще. Или сложнее, если у тебя нет лишних талонов на фаст-фуд. Большой Джо любил мороженое.

Майкл переступил с ноги на ногу, дожидаясь своей очереди в тени от корпуса столовой. День был жарким, и преимущества таяли с каждой минутой. Ему повезет если Джо сочтет, что обмен стоящий. Если же запрос покажется слишком опасным… Говорят, иногда за ответ Джо требовал делать странные вещи. Иногда цена оказывалась непомерной, а задания невыполнимыми. Одно верно — если повезет и Большой Джо согласится, у Майкла будет нужная информация. Джо никогда не динамит. Майкл чувствовал, что не может дольше ждать. Ему необходимо знать ответ, которого нет в официальных открытых источниках и проверенных Комитетом книгах. Жизнь становилась все преснее. С каждым днем краски блекли, обычные радости не приносили больше удовольствия, а в сердце поселился гнев.

Все знали, что случается с теми, кто не может управлять гневом, ролики социальных служб объясняли очень доходчиво. С год назад соседского парня застали, когда тот лупцевал собаку ремнем на заднем дворе. Ночью на улице припарковался фургон Комитета, а на следующий день соседи рассказывали, что отправили сына к родным, в Вашингтон. Мол, там есть одна хорошая школа… Все, кто встречался с ними тогда, кивали, да отводили глаза. Из коррекционных школ домой никто не возвращался. Время Майкла еще не пришло, но он чувствовал, что осталось немного. Ответ может ему не понравиться, но и жизнь изменилась и с каждым днем становилась все хуже. Нужно было рискнуть.

Наконец пришел его черед. Майкл оторвался от побеленной стены, отряхнул на ходу загорелый локоть и пошел к столу с горой снеди, за которым расположился Большой Джо с компанией. Добрая часть наваленных горой сэндвичей и бутылок с молоком, ванильных коктейлей и шоколада — плата за информацию. Больше пяти ребят в близком кругу у Джо не бывает, хотя за помощью он может обратиться к любому, включая старшеклассников. Отказа не будет, ведь только у отца Джо в школе есть открытый терминал. Учителя подозревали о маленьком бизнесе, но никто не спешил с докладом, ведь в школе растет успеваемость, старшеклассники успешно проходили олимпиады, выигрывали конкурсы и поступали в университеты, поднимая престиж заведения.

— Привет, Джо, — Майкл поставил на край стола пакет из Макдональдса с аккуратно загнутым верхом. Один из парней подвинул пакет с края, невзначай прикидывая вес и объем, оценивая «вступительный взнос». Судя по короткому кивку, все было ок. — Мне нужна небольшая консультация.

— Нет проблем, по какому предмету? — Джо отложил сэндвич с ветчиной и слизнул горчицу с большого пальца.

— По биологии, — запрос Майкл обдумал заранее, — только он не из общедоступных разделов медицины.

— Личного характера? — в глазах главного информационного благодетеля школы мелькнул интерес.

— Личного.

— Давно мечтал запустить руку в холодильники твоего папаши, — усмехнулся Джо.

— Могу провести частную экскурсию, — в сторону компании выдвинулся следующий претендент на информацию, и пора была отчаливать, — тебе понравится, — он кивнул в сторону пакета и пошел к приятелям.

Когда Майкл приземлился за привычный стол, доставая термос с зеленым чаем из рюкзака, в компании Джо царило заметное оживление. Величиной как раз на две пинты отличного сливочного и шоколадного мороженого в стаканах из-под кофе. На следующей перемене курьер принес записку, где крупным почерком было написано: «Сегодня, в 16:30 у Джо». Закрома кафе продвинули его в самое начало очереди.

Большой двухэтажный дом с коричневой крышей и светлыми стенами был хорошо знаком Майклу. Их с Джо отцы дружили, а значит, проводили вместе в спортивном баре не меньше двух вечеров в неделю, а также не пропускали ни одной игры «Голден стэйт». Но семейных посиделок дружба не предполагала. Да и статусы родителей были слишком разными для общения с семьями. Так что проводить отца и помочь донести сумку — «Майкл, пожалуйста», а посидеть и посмотреть вместе мультики с Большим Джо до сих пор не приходилось.

Майкл впервые смотрел на чужой дом, оценивая с точки безопасности для встречи, а не крутости и удобства. Можно было подойти к двухэтажному особняку с любой из сторон и уйти незаметно, при известной ловкости даже по деревьям. Занавеси на террасе и балконах не дадут приборам наблюдения записать разговор. Наверняка, дом хранил и другие секреты, но сдавать так просто не собирался.

Дверь открыл Большой Джо — похоже, ни родителей, ни гостей из компании не было.

— Поднимайся ко мне, — сказал Джо, и заскрипел массивными деревянными ступенями. Комната оказалась в два раза просторнее, чем у Майкла, здесь хватило места и огромной кровати с банкеткой в ногах, и дивану напротив, и широкому письменному столу — девственно чистому, с большим черным монитором. Джо устроился на диване, гостю пришлось приземлится на банкетку.

Майкл уселся на низкой банкетке, поставив термосумку на пол между широко расставленных колен и прислонился к высокому основанию кровати. Быстро встать из этого положения не получится, но если плата за информацию включает позиционную расстановку, то и эту цену он заплатит, не моргнув.

Джо молча ждал, не показывая нетерпения. Рассказывали, что этот ход он выигрывал всегда и со всеми, а однажды молчал час и отправил одноклассника домой ни с чем.

— Мне нужна информация очень личного характера, — сдался и заговорил первым Майкл. — Никакого отношения к школьной или университетской программе она не имеет.

— Я тебя слушаю.

— Сколько это будет стоить?

— Ты еще ничего не сказал, а уже торгуешься, — Джо говорил тихо и приходилось вслушиваться в каждое слово, концентрируя внимание на крупных чертах лица и полных губах. — Не стесняйся, никакие личные запросы и разговоры порога моей комнаты не покидают.

— Знаю. Это непросто, — кивнул Майк. — Непросто признаться в этом даже себе.

— Понимаю. Такие вещи есть у каждого из нас.

— Нет! Ну, то есть — надеюсь, что нет. По телеку такое не крутят, во всяком случае.

— Хорошо, удиви меня, — улыбнулся Джо и провел ладонью по животу.

— Меня не привлекают женщины. И мужчины тоже, — зачастил Майкл. — И дети, и животные. Вообще не интересно.

— Вообще?

— Никто.

— Может, ты взрослеешь позднее? — Джо окинул угловатую, поджарую фигуру Майкла и задержал взгляд на торчащих в разные стороны коленях.

— Со мной все хорошо, во всех смыслах! — тот замотал головой. — С первичными и вторичными, у врача никаких претензий по гормонам нет, и стояк по утрам, как надо. Просто ни о ком думать не хочется.

— О чем думаешь, когда дрочишь? — интимный вопрос Джо задал тем же спокойным, ровным голосом, словно спрашивал про уроки, так что это не вызвало ни отторжения, ни гнева.

— Об удовольствии.

— Хорошая задачка! — одобрил Джо.

О том, что Большой Джо любит интересные запросы, в школе тоже было известно. За подсказками к экзаменационным тестам или сразу правильными ответами подходить к нему было бесполезно.

— Зайдем с другого конца. Что ты любишь делать?

— Как все, — пожал плечами Майкл и отвернулся к окну. — Зависать в играх с друзьями. — Между занавесок стучала мохнатой зеленой лапой в стекло сосна. — Бегать. Ездить к океану. Клевое кино.

— На чем зависаете?

— Старые стратегии.

— Почему тебя беспокоит, что никто не привлекает?

Возврат к неприятной теме был внезапным, Майкл вспыхнул и тут же задышал медленно, привычно гася гнев.

— Потому что меня все бесит. И чем дальше, тем больше. Я не вижу выхода. — Майкл помрачнел. — Вообще не вижу, а в исправительное мне пока еще рано.

Джо кивнул:

— Нам всем туда не надо. Ладно, — он помолчал, закинул руки за голову. Футболка обтянула грудь и живот. Джо, наверное, был единственным в школе, кто мог похвастаться крупным телосложением. Остальные ребята из футбольной команды были мельче, да и ростом не так удались. — Продолжим. Что не вызывает неприязни из повседневных дел?

Майкл задумался. Школа бесила, домашние обязанности — тоже. Любимый парк и даже тренажерка начинали вызывать рвотные позывы. Выходить на утреннюю пробежку приходилось сжав зубы. На десятой минуте начинало отпускать, так что бегать он стал даже чаще обычного. Родители не придирались, а тренер и вовсе был счастлив. После школы Майкл бегал, делал уроки и шел в кафе вечером, чтобы помочь отцу. Постоять за стойкой, сделать коктейли малышне, пошутить с парнями из своей и соседней школы, переброситься парой слов с соседями, которые заглянули полакомиться вечером. Позже прибирал, считал выручку, прикидывал, что нужно заказать на фабрике, и не пора ли сдавать отчет в Комитет и налоговую, запирал двери кафе и отправлялся вместе со стариком домой. Или без него, если это был вечер футбольного матча. По пути домой его отпускало тоже.

— Работа в кафе, — кивнул он. — Да.

— Хо-ро-шо, — потянулся Джо, забрался на диван с ногами, вытянулся полулежа, повернувшись на бок. Сейчас он был больше похож на довольного, сытого кота, чем на агрессивного бойца, и это успокаивало.

— Какая работа в кафе нравится тебе больше всего?

Майкл задумался. Все в кафе было хорошо и правильно. Проверять запасы было классно, мыть полы после закрытия — приятно, считать, сколько выручено на быстрых углеводах, одном из немногих оставшихся легальными наркотиках, — еще интереснее. Несмотря на то, что Комитет по контролю за здоровьем и благосостоянием не реже, чем раз в два года уменьшал нормы приема быстрых углеводов гражданами, исключительно в целях здоровья нации, разумеется, всегда можно было найти пути обхода. Сладости служили валютой в школе и университетах, поговаривали, что взрослые тоже не прочь обменять материальные блага или услуги на шоколад.

Бизнес у отца Майкла шел бойко, они получил лицензию на отпуск десертов как по талонам социального обеспечения, так и за наличные. Кафе, как предписано законом, было единственным на пять кварталов, работало летом до 10 вечера и собирало массу посетителей. Впрочем, зимой, когда заведение обязано было закрываться не позже 7 вечера, от гостей отбоя также не было. Удивительно, но полакомиться мороженым приходили не только родители с детьми или подростки, беременные женщины и дамы в возрасте, забегали перекусить после сделки или в обеденный перерыв мужчины в деловых костюмах, вечером подтягивались крепкие работяги и пожилые бухгалтеры, располневшие от сидячего образа жизни. Каждый заказывал порцию, а то и две. Конечно, если бы купонов на пиво давали столько, чтоб можно было ходить в бар каждый вечер, а не два раза в неделю, доход от продажи сладостей бы упал. Но речи об увеличении нормы на спиртное не шло, в последнее время обсуждался только вопрос, насколько их нужно сократить.

— Мне нравится работать с посетителями, — выпалил Майкл и по поднявшемуся внутри чувству горячей радости понял, насколько это верно.

Джо внимательно следил за гостем. Он и в детстве неплохо разбирался в людях, а доступ к терминалу превратил его в отличного психолога. Чтобы понять, что же на самом деле нужно гостю, нужно было раскопать личность, обойти родительские запреты, найти тайные желания и убеждения под горой навязанных социумом норм и рекламного мусора. Порой приходилось продираться сквозь блоки, поставленные детсадовскими и школьными психотерапевтами. С работой психиатров из Комитета Джо сталкиваться не приходилось, и он искренне молился, чтобы такое столкновение случилось как можно позже. Зарекаться, впрочем, было смешно. Рано или поздно через школьных друзей на него выйдут ребята с темным прошлым. Либо, если Джо не будет осторожен со своими собственными желаниями, в дом пожалуют люди из Комитета, и тогда даже то, что отец в городском совете, не спасет его.

Благодаря терминалу Большой Джо хорошо знал, что именно ему нужно. Да вот только даже при всех возможностях ему пока не удалось добиться цели. Даже приблизиться к ней. Хотя сейчас, возможно…

На Майкла Джо возлагал большие надежды. И вот он пришел к Джо. Пришел сам.

— Отлично. И что же в работе тебе нравится?

Майкл уставился в окно, переваривая новый вопрос. За время разговора, он, похоже, понял о себе больше, чем за весь последний год. Раньше он готов был поклясться, что больше всего ему нравится сидеть с друзьями в чате и обсуждать вечерний рейд, торговать хабром и рубиться в данжах, отвлекаясь от муторной повседневной жизни. Но в последнее время это уже не приносило удовольствия, а анекдоты и подначки от людей, равномерно разбросанных по всем континентам, которых он называл друзьями, вызывали только раздражение.

Работа на отца — совсем иное дело. Может быть, ему стоит решить, не о каких колледжах и университетах стоит узнать поподробнее, а не остаться ли дома, чтобы продолжить бизнес отца? Есть над чем подумать.

Впрочем, сейчас нужно сосредоточится на другом. О’кей, на что лучше всего смотреть в кафе? На то, как люди едят. Как смакуют мороженое, как с вожделением смотрят на стойку с тортами, как подносят ложку ко рту, улыбаются, прикрыв глаза блаженствуют, довольно потирают живот, выдыхают… Черт, да у него встает каждый раз, когда он видит такую картину. Майкл понял, что зря он сидит, так широко расставив ноги. И что Джо с дивана все отлично видно, тоже понял. А через секунду решил, что Джо молчит, потому что догадался.

Майкл застыл в смятении.

— Расскажи мне. — низкий и тихий голос Большого Джо врезался поддых, остановил на мгновенье сердце, сковал дыхание и срезонировал мучительным румянцем.

— Ты… — Майкл вынужден был откашляться, чтобы продолжать говорить, в попытке прогнать комок из горла, — ты не знаешь?

— Я пока не телепат, — усмехнулся Джо и положил руку на ремень, засунув большой палец за пояс джинсов. Взгляд Майкла прилип к ладони, прижатой к животу. Кличка Джо была прямолинейна, как удар топором. Джо действительно был большой. На поле это было огромным преимуществом, а неожиданная для такого веса и роста резвость и то, с какой скоростью он разгонялся, давали ему отличные шансы на спортивную стипендию. Если Джо вдруг решит воспользоваться головой для того, чтобы вышибать противников с поля. Из-за любви к еде и таланта к бартеру Джо набирал вес приличными темпами, но поскольку и рос он так же быстро, претензий ни со стороны тренеров, ни со стороны Комитета к нему пока не было. Хотя игрокам в футбол всегда позволяли большие вольности. Живот Джо не был таким крупным, как у некоторых посетителей кафе, но он определенно был. Среди сверстников, Джо, пожалуй, был единственным, у кого можно было найти хоть что-то похожее на лишний вес. Он лежал так близко, положив руку на округлый, чуть выпуклый живот, и это переворачивало все, что знал Майкл, с ног на голову, и сердце билось, выплескивая наружу темноту, которая стремительно заполняла комнату.

— Голову опусти, — голос Джо раздался совсем рядом. Он был уже на банкетке и одной рукой придерживал Майкла за плечо, а другой давил на затылок, заставляя наклониться и пригнуть голову к коленям. Постепенно стучать и звенеть перестало, тьма рассеялась, и Майкл более или менее пришел в себя.

— Что-то… сморило меня.

— Ага, — Джо убедился, что гость раздумал падать, сидит уверенно, и перебрался обратно на диван.

— Извини, — Майкл рванул воротник рубашки, расстегивая пуговицу.

— Бывает.

— Жарко здесь. Где можно умыться?

— Первая дверь налево.

Майкл вышел из комнаты, и, оказавшись в ванной, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Проверил на крепость защелку, пробежал глазами по потолку, пытаясь выцепить видеонаблюдение, ничего не нашел, пустил воду тонкой струей и, наклонившись над раковиной, со вздохом принялся плескать в лицо холодной водой. Надо же было ТАК опозорится! Понять о себе такое и так… О, господи! Он же принес Джо мороженое! Мысль о том, что надо оставить сумку и свалить домой, мелькнула и исчезла.

Ладно. Ладно. Будем считать, что Джо за долгую жизнь с возможностью смотреть любую информацию на терминале повидал куда больше интересного, чем Майкл мог представить. Но вряд ли сталкивался с тем, что сам может вызвать желание, и вовсе не у девчонки.

Спокойно. Ты пришел по делу, тебе нужна информация. Добрую половину ответа ты теперь знаешь. Ну, или сможешь проанализировать сам.

Но вторую не добыть без терминала. Ты можешь задать вопрос и заплатить за ответ, даже если Джо решит задрать цену до небес. К полному совершеннолетию, через пару лет, ты переберешься в университет, в другой штат. А там сможешь заявить Комитету, что тебе уже 21, ты сформировавшаяся личность с особыми, осознанными требованиями. Закон о толерантности не позволит им ставить блоки или ограничить то, что является твоей уникальной характеристикой. Если, конечно, это отклонение вписывается в общепринятые нормы. Главное, пережить эти пару лет. Это будет куда легче сделать с информацией, добыть которую здесь и сейчас может только Джо. Любой из взрослых окажется на допросе в Комитете, если осмелится спросить Майкла, что с ним не так. Дело обернется куда хуже, если совершеннолетний посмеет намекнуть, что особые сексуальные предпочтения могут быть разновидностью нормы. И что такое может происходить с кем-то еще кроме него, Майкла.

Может быть, не все так плохо. Пусть Джо выставит цену, Майкл заплатит. Даже если придется провести все каникулы за стойкой, и все выходные, он сможет заплатить. Майкл должен знать, что с ним происходит и как это называется. И что с этим делать. Тогда жизнь наладится снова. Уже сейчас реальность расцвела такими красками, которые раньше и ждать-то смысла не было. А когда… Да, он заплатит. Джо сказал, что никакие личные вещи не выходят за порог этой комнаты. Он говорит правду, потому что слухи могли ходить о чем угодно, о чем угодно из того, ЧТО попросил Джо в оплату за услугу, но никто и никогда не говорил о том, какие именно вопросы ему задавали.

Майкл вытер лицо и шею первым попавшимся под руку полотенцем и вышел из ванной. Не без усилия он прошел мимо лестницы, отворачиваясь и от ступеней, так легко бегущих вниз, и от очертания входной двери, но в комнату Джо вошел уверенно. И так же прямо сел на банкетку, только ноги на этот раз скрестил и вытянул, решив, что лучше будет вставать в три приема, чем переживать все время, пока сидит.

— Ты как? — интерес в голосе Джо больше не казался отстраненным, скорее дружеским.

— Лучше, спасибо.

— Расскажешь?

— Я понял, что меня привлекают полные фигуры. Полные и мужские. Это зарегистрированное отклонение? — Майкл посмотрел в сторону терминала. — Или я такой один?

— Не думаю, что на свете может быть хоть что-то действительно уникальное, во всяком случае, среди людей. Правило 43, знаешь?

— Не думаю, — протянул Майкл

— Если что-то существует, про это уже есть порно, — Джо усмехнулся, и Майкл понял, что не зря скрестил ноги. Смотреть в лицо Джо было сложно, на живот и того опаснее. Зато проблем с тем, на что именно дрочить вечером, пытаясь сбросить напряжение, больше не было.

— Я найду информацию и сообщу тебе, когда и как можно будет ее получить, — Джо встал, давая понять, что время консультации подошло к концу.

Майкл тоже поднялся. Он был внимателен и понял, что придется уточнять.

— Скажешь, какую цену я должен уплатить?

— Пока рано говорить о цене. Я не знаю, какого уровня эта информация, и что придется обойти. Поговорим позже. — ладонь Джо легла ему на плечо.

— Но я смогу ее уплатить? Или мне придется пару лет запасать съестное? — попробовал пошутить Майкл.

— Мы найдем способ решить эту проблему, — в улыбке Джо читалось дружеское участие и… Нет, показалось, решил Майкл. — Пока!

Мягкую ладонь на своем плече Майкл ощущал всю дорогу до кафе. И только к закрытию он понял, что оставил термосумку с квартой мороженого в комнате молча, не сказав о ее содержимом ни слова. А под утро ему приснился такой яркий мокрый сон с участием Джо и мороженого, что Майкл больше пятнадцати минут стоял под ледяным душем. И все равно выполз к завтраку трясясь от холода и возбуждения разом, едва не опоздав на школьный автобус.

Следующую неделю Майкл провел как в бреду. Бегал по четыре раза в день, пока тренер не запретил подходить к стадиону, пригрозив послать к школьному психологу. Утренний забег пришлось продлить на полчаса, добавить пробежку вечером и наврать родителям про то, что в новом фильме оказалась слишком привлекательная героиня. Предки выждали пару дней, невзначай наведались в кино и больше с вопросами не приставали. Майкл получил передышку дома, но в школе дела обстояли хуже. Мысли о сексе, непристойные желания, страшные открытия подстерегали в самых неожиданных местах: у питьевого фонтана, на уроке физики, на еженедельном тесте по нравственности. Столовую и двор во время обеда Майкл обходил стороной, компанию Джо — по большому эллипсу.

Майкл приходил в школу одним из первых, застревал в классе, пережидал перемены в библиотеке и уходил позже всех. С домашкой все было просто, ее можно было делать в библиотеке, а когда в дальнем коридоре нашелся стол для пинг-понга — стало немного легче. Здесь собиралась не самая популярная компания в школе, но сейчас Майклу на это было наплевать. Он пережил страшные пять минут, когда в очередном классе нашел на своем столе термосумку, но ни сопроводительной записки, ни каких-либо указаний ни внутри, ни под ней, ни около стола не было. Начало урока антропологии принесло новые мучения и эпизод с сумкой забылся. Сутки Майкл всерьез размышлял о том, как попасть на острова Полинезии, где красота человека до сих пор измерялась толщиной. На второй день он понял, что пересечь границу штата без паспорта пока не сможет, перенес решение проблемы на момент, когда окончит школу, и задвинул информацию на дальнюю полку памяти.

За десять дней Майкл смог взять себя в руки и вернулся на обеденный двор, к старой компании. Исчезновения после визитов к Джо были обычным делом, вопросов к тем, кто переживал кризис после информационного шквала, не было. Наоборот, выпавших из общения ребят прикрывали от внимания учителей. Те, кто уже прошел свое откровение, хорошо помнили, как им это далось, а остальные — потому что в любой день могли оказаться на месте страдальца.

Дни потянулись еще медленнее. Майкл с трудом усаживался за стол спиной к компании Джо, старательно смотрел в сторону при неминуемых встречах в коридоре, но то и дело обнаруживал, что взгляд опасно приблизился к запретной черте.

В четверг Майкл поймал себя на том, что неотрывно пялится в одну точку, не участвуя в разговоре, и только потом осознал, что точка эта находится сантиметров на 10 ниже края стола, за которым возвышается Большой Джо. Судя по всему, он гипнотизирует ладонь, которая должна лежать на поясе Джо. От этого ему невыносимо хорошо, так, что выходить на урок надо прикрывшись рюкзаком. Майкл заставил себя поднять глаза к лицу Джо. Тот улыбнулся в ответ, словно они были одни, в комнате, а не на школьном дворе.

На следующей перемене Майклу принесли записку: «Пятница, 16:30. 2 галлона шоколадного».

К пятнице Майкл готовился строже, чем к лучшему свиданию в жизни. Хотя сам он надеялся на то, что лучшее впереди. Нашел самые свободные джинсы из самого грубого и толстого материала. Выкопал пять чистых черных футболок и выбрал ту, сквозь которую точно ничего не видно, даже на ощупь. Испробовал все отцовские дезодоранты и рассыпал по полу ванной тальк, который остался в доме еще с тех времен, когда он был младенцем. В конце четверга наведался к холодильнику в кафе и перетащил домой два галлона лучшего шоколадного мороженого, не забыв приписать в книге учета «на школьные нужды». В пятницу в 16:25 Майкл стоял у дома Джо в полной боевой готовности, термосумка оттягивала плечо, но даже это не мешало застыть посреди крыльца, словно столб перед пешеходным переходом. Сделать последний шаг сил не хватало.

В 16:30 дверь открылась и на пороге возник Джо. Он отобрал сумку, закинул ее на плечо, и молча зашагал по лестнице наверх.

— Я могу войти? — замялся на пороге Майкл.

— Что, стал вампиром? Поздравляю! Заходи, — со второго этажа отозвался Джо.

Взбежав по лестнице, Майкл закрыл за собой дверь комнаты Джо и направился к банкетке.

— Иди сюда, — махнул рукой на диван Джо, ставя сумку на стол и садясь с размаху на другой край дивана. Пружины жалобно крякнули, но выдержали. Майкл приземлился на звенящие недра и закинул ногу на ногу.

— Не дрейфь, — усмехнулся хозяин. — С тобой все в порядке. Ты не уникален.

— Серьезно? — выдохнул Майкл и только сейчас понял, что ждал худшего, вплоть до парней из Контроля, выходящих из шкафа со смирительной рубашкой и шприцами в руке, спрятанными за спиной.

— Да третья степень, ничего сверхестественного. Выбирай, что больше нравится: фэт-фетиш — любование полнотой, фидеризм — страсть к кормлению другого человека, стаффинг — удовольствие от увеличения живота любыми способами. Любые сочетания. Можешь добавить склонность к доминированию, может даже чуть-чуть садизма, но все равно не дотянешь до четвертой. Скорее всего — стабильная тройка. И то — из-за гомосексуальной ориентации. Если бы не это, списали бы твои особенности на кинк и отделался двойкой. Сразу скажу, таких, как ты, много. В любом городе найдешь свой клуб в Свободной зоне.

— Меня могут признать? — Майкл сцепил пальцы, признание ориентации и склонностей после подтверждения тестами Комиссии означало, что он смог бы не только посещать клубы по интересам, но и жить в Свободной зоне, где ограничений было куда меньше. Конечно, жителям зоны ни прав на управление страной или ключевых должностей, вплоть до работы с несовершеннолетними, не было положено. Но главным было то, что в Свободной зоне спали спокойно, не ожидая звонка в дверь от бравых парней Комиссии.

— Запросто. Но не все так просто. Вот тебе для начала плохая новость. Для признания нужно точно знать, что именно тебя интересует. А узнать это можно только экспериментируя с кем-то другим.

— Есть плохая — значит, есть и хорошая?

Джо наклонил голову и взглянул ему в глаза:

— Мне нравится, как быстро ты схватываешь, — он кинул. — Да, есть и хорошая, тебе очень повезло. Ты не один такой в школе.

— В смысле — не один? — теперь уже Майкл пытался правильно прочесть выражение лица Джо.

— Не будем ходить вокруг да около. Мне чертовски нравится есть, тебе — кормить, это идеальное совпадение. Один шанс из десяти тысяч!

— Ты правда предлагаешь… — Майкл не поверил словам. Мысль о том, что он получит в свои руки сразу все… все это богатство — он посмотрел на Джо оценивающим взглядом собственника.

— У тебя что, уже есть другие варианты на примете? — скептически поинтересовался Джо.

— Нет! — смех душил Майкла. — Нет, я и представить не мог, что ты, ты сам… Ты великолепен, — выпалил он.

— Ты меня еще не видел, — встал с дивана Джо. — Закрой дверь!

Пока Майкл возился с защелкой и проверял, действительно ли в комнату нельзя войти, Джо расстегнул ремень, скинул джинсы и футболку на пол и предстал перед гостем в одних узких плавках.

— Нравится? — он медленно повернулся, подставляя взгляду Майкла полную спину и округлые ягодицы, ноги у Джо были стройными для такого веса, но мощными, на боках под мягкими очертаниями угадывались крепкие мышцы, живот выпирал вперед, и все линии пресса отлично считывались. Вот только выглядело для Майкла это все богатство, укрытое под мягкими очертаниями так, словно большой леденец и желание провести языком по смуглой коже, утопить язык в пупке, прижаться губами…

— Молчишь? — вопрос вырвал Майкла из грез.

— Обалдеть!

— Да?

— Ты великолепен! — Майкл не стал прятать руки за спину, перед ним еще никто не скидывал одежду так быстро, и не требовал откровенных комплиментов. Хотелось трогать руками — и он получил разрешение, которого так хотел.

— Что нравится больше всего?

— Мммм, сложно выбрать. — Майлк провел рукой по плечам Джо и положил вторую на задницу. — Классный зад! Он щелкнул резинкой плавок, провел по стройным и крепким ногам — классные ноги… — обожаю бока… — схватился за округлые складки, завел обе ладони на живот и крепко обнял: — и потрясающий живот…

— Маловат. Но это поправимо, — снисходительно принял комплименты Джо, переждав минуту и отстранился, натягивая футболку. Праздник кончился, решил Майкл и вернулся на диван.

Джо копался в верхнем ящике комода, наклонился, и от нахлынувшего жара Майкл чуть не застонал. Он не один. Не один такой. Джо понимает. Джо хочет быть с ним, пробовать все, они вместе…

— Лови! — на колени Майклу упала пачка влажных салфеток — Подрочим?

Очень кстати, джинсы давно стали неприлично тесны. Они устроились на диване рядом. Джо выдавил из тюбика на ладонь любрикант.

— Что это?

— Смазка, — Джо всунул ему в руку открытый тюбик. — Ты что, на сухую гонять будешь?

— Да нет…

Первые две минуты было неловко и смешно, но потом Майкл прошептал:

— Джо, задери футболку, — тот послушался, открывая живот, и стало не до смеха. Через несколько отчаянных рывков черная футболка была основательно уделана, а следом пришел черед и Джо. Это был один из самых удачных случаев дрочки для Джо и уж точно самый счастливый для Майкла.

Потом они долго валялись в обнимку и пялились в потолок, до колик ржали над всеми анекдотами, которые удалось вспомнить и болтали обо всем, кроме самого главного. Часы внизу отбили шесть, пора было разбегаться.

— Заваливайся завтра с ночевкой. Моих не будет дома, отец рвет на «Голден» с твоим, а мамаша укатит к тетке до вечера воскресенья.

— Слишком внезапно. Я обычно сижу дома. Не факт, что отпустят.

— Шепни отцу, что пойдешь ко мне смотреть порнушку. Он сам придумает, что сказать твоей матери, — подмигнул Джо.

— Реально?

— А ты проверь.

— Ок! — Майкл не был уверен, что этот номер прокатит, но попробовать стоило. — И что мы будем делать? Смотреть порнушку?

— Лучше, — Джо встал, придвинул термосумку на край стола и погладил себя по животу, — есть мороженое!

В теплую дремоту вечера Майкл вышел полный грез и надежд. А ночью, в первый раз за весь год ему не снился призрачный фургон Комиссии.


End file.
